


Voltron's Fictive

by KatyParks0229



Series: Keith has DID [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Educational, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Multiple Personalities, fictives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyParks0229/pseuds/KatyParks0229
Summary: Lance meets a new alter and they have a late night talk.
Series: Keith has DID [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522268
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Voltron's Fictive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. I know I said I was gonna try to do some stories that weren't in Lance's POV but I couldn't help myself. I think these two characters would have a nice dynamic.   
> As always feel free to kindly point out any errors in my work. I really don't want to offend anyone so if I got something wrong kindly let me know.   
> Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos! It really brightens my day!

Keith and Shiro had just come back for the Blade of Mamora and right away I could tell something was up with the system. Shiro explained the shocking revelation that Keith had Glara blood in him. Everyone had different reactions of shock, Allura’s probably the worst. She claimed Keith had lied to us yet again and demanded to know what else he was hiding. Keith didn’t say anything, just left the room. I tried to talk to them but Shiro suggested I let the system talk it out and let the new information sink in for the night.

We didn’t see Keith or anyone from the system the next day. Periodically each of us would go check on them but we all got the same response: that they were working some things out in the system. It was about one in the morning when I got up to go to the bathroom and noticed the system staring out the window. Being the amazing friend I am, I decided to check if they were okay. 

“You alright?” I asked, coming to stand next to the person.

They jumped, “Um... hi”

“Hello, have we not met yet?” They shook their head. “Oh well in that case I’m Lance.” I offered them my hand. 

“Um, I’m Danny.”

“Nice to meet you Danny… you like the view?”

Danny nodded, “I’ve been to space before but it’s still beautiful. I did want to be an astronaut when I grew up, so when Keith got to the galaxy garrison I thought I was so lucky to have the same interests as him.” 

“You’ve been to space before?” I asked. Had Danny been out before with anyone noticing?

Danny blushes. “Yeah, but it was because the world was in trouble so I didn’t really get to look around much.”

“Oh” I was extremely confused at this point. There was no record of Keith going to space during the garrison or the world being in danger form something in space. I would have heard about it before now. How could this alter have gotten to space before?

As if reading my mind Danny asked, “Has Keith not told you about me yet?”

“Um, no. I think he’s going with the let it be a mystery route.” 

Danny laughed, “Sounds like Keith. Anyway I’m a Fictive Alter.”

“Right a fictive, of course… What's a fictive?”

“It’s an Alter from a show or book or some fictional outlet. Like I’m Danny from Danny Phantom.”

“Wait, you're Danny Phantom?!”

“Yeah, or I was. Now I’m kinda just Fenton. No more cool ghost powers.”

“Hey, as cool as ghost powers are, I think you’re super cool just the way you are.”

“Thanks Lance, but you literally just met me.”

“So? Danny Phantom is one of my favorite childhood shows. I like to think I know the characters well. So yes, Fenton is cool! You have an amazing heart.”

“I don’t know if that makes me feel better or creeped out.” 

I pouted, “It was supposed to make you feel better.”

Danny laughed, “Well, thanks, I guess”

We sat there for a moment sitting in comfortable silence just watching the stars, until I couldn’t take it anymore. I can’t help it, I come from a big family where there is never silence, so I always find myself trying to fill the quiet air. 

“So are you guys okay? We haven’t seen anyone all day and everyone is kinda worried.” 

Danny bit his lip, “It's been hard on us. I mean it’s not everyday you find out your half alien. It was a shocker to say the least.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine what you guys must be going through. Just know we are here if anyone wants to talk. I mean I’m sure you guys have each other but... “ I sighed. When did I become Keith who was bad with words? “Just remember you have your other voltron family here for you too.”

“Thanks… I’ll definitely pass it on to the others. For now, I’m actually good. When you have the life I did, nothing really surprises you anymore. Plus finding out the body is half alien is a lot like finding out you’re half ghost only without the freak accident. Out of the whole system I think I’m the most nonchalant about all this.”

“That makes sense… Wait, so do you have, like, memories from the show?” 

Danny looked down, “Yeah, I remember.”

“Oh, Dude, I’m sorry, that must suck.” I said.

“Yeah, it does. I really miss my friends and family. Sometimes I even miss the box ghost. Heck, I miss getting beat up by Dash sometimes.” 

I didn’t know what to say to that. What do you say to someone who’s been ripped from their world and thrown into a new one? I couldn’t imagine what that’s like. I’m a family guy and being away from my family now hurt; I couldn’t imagine never being able to see them again. 

“I’m so sorry, Dude. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone.”

“Yeah, me either. Just the thought that my whole life is a cartoon is so weird.”

“That would be weird.”

Danny laughed, “What I wouldn’t do just to have a nasty burger at the very least.” 

“Dude, we don’t even have regular human food out here.”

“Yeah, guess your right.” Danny said. 

“Of course I am!” I exclaimed, then in a softer tone I confided, “I know you miss your family, I do too, which I know it’s different but what I do when I’m homesick, is hangout with the family I do have with me. I find distractions and look on the bright side, which probably isn’t the healthiest but it works for me.”

“I get what you mean. Focus on the fact that I’m in space, living my dream.”

“Exactly! Plus you’re still helping people out here, so you’re still a superhero too.” I pointed out.

Danny smiled, “Thanks Lance, you’re pretty good at this comfort thing.”

I shrugged, “I’m a little brother far from his family as well. So I can relate at least a little.”

To Shiro’s horror we spent the rest of the night talking about our homes, sharing stories, and talking about what we missed most. It was really refreshing despite the lack of sleeping going on. It was like by talking about home we were in some way visiting. Before I knew it we ended up having weekly nights like this, just two little brothers trying to get over a case of homesickness. 


End file.
